Kamikaze musical mizuki
by Zif
Summary: Ok, le titre est pourri, c'est pour l'allitération en k... Mizuki se rend à un rendezvous dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'originalité profonde , mon dieu non.


**Auteur :** Zif'

**Titre :** kamikaze musical Mizuki

**Base :** Prince of Tennis

**Genre :** shonen aï

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Takeshi Konomi… je veux Davide .

**Note :** ficlette cadeau pour mon keuhai Howan qui me doit en retour une Gaku/Sato ¬ ¬

oooooOOOOOooooo

**Kamikaze musical Mizuki**

Hajime Mizuki leva les yeux du petit bout de papier qu'il tenait en main pour porter un regard incrédule à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Rongé par le doute, il jeta un coup d'œil, un dernier, pour s'assurer que oui, il se trouvait bien sur le lieu de rendez-vous donné par l'amour de sa vie. Nostalgique, il se remémora ce moment magique.

_Flash-back_

"-Davide-kun, je veux un rendez-vous pour officialiser notre couple."

"-Si tu veux, mais on se tutoie alors…"

"-Eh bien, oui, assurément…"

"-Très bien, alors dans ce cas… hum hum… RENDS-TOI !"

La surprise avait été à la hauteur de la colère intérieure du coach de Saint-Rudolph quand il avait compris la pseudo blague –qui ne faisait marrer personne à part Davide et l'auteur- du roux, coincé dans une posture de shérif, les mains en pistolet et les épaules secouées d'un rire débile et satisfait. Mizuki avait tenté de garder son calme et avait réitéré sa demande de façon à éviter un second gag tueur.

"-Davide-kun, donne-moi un lieu, une date et une heure !"

"-Oh, d'accord…"

Le joueur de Rokkaku avait griffonné quelques informations sur un bout de papier avant de s'éloigner en se traînant nonchalamment. Mizuki serra le poing. Non mais, quel goujat ! … … il était tellement adorable…

_Fin du flash-back_

Considérant le dit bout de papier et le lieu où il se trouvait, Mizuki se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû se renseigner avant. Niveau intimité, c'était râpé, mais au final pouvait-il attendre ce genre d'initiative de Davide ? Sûrement pas.

Quoi de plus normal pour le roux de donner un rendez-vous galant ayant pour scène principale un concert de hard core dans une des plus grandes salles du coin ? Devant la dite salle, un groupe de chevelus déchaînés hurlaient et buvaient, sur un fond sonore de bouteilles cassées et d'aboiements de chiens surexcités.

Et dire qu'il allait devoir traverser toute cette vision de sabbat pour atteindre son bien-aimé ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'enfonça dans la masse, slalomant entre les bouts de verre pour ne pas qu'ils s'enfoncent dans les talons de ses chaussures, ignorant les sifflements vulgaires des barbares à son passage, évitant les chiens qui se couraient après. Finalement, après avoir payé son entrée –chère en plus, il pénétra dignement dans l'enceinte du concert.

Il ne se doutait pas de l'enfer qui l'attendait. Non seulement l'intérieur était effroyablement similaire à l'extérieur, les chiens en moins, mais il faisait horriblement chaud, sa permanente allait en souffrir ; et de plus, sa vision était occultée par une vapeur chimiquement résultant du mélange de fumée de clopes et de transpiration. Il posa un mouchoir sur son nez et tenta ensuite de repérer Davide, pour finalement apercevoir un roux sautillant et bondissant au milieu d'une foule de quidams effectuant la même action. Comme ils se fonçaient dessus avec joie, Mizuki en déduit que ce rentre-dedans géant était ce qu'on appelait un pogo –il avait vu un reportage éthologique à ce sujet : "la marche barbare". Pour retrouver son chéri, il devait donc fendre la masse. Cela impliquait la mise en péril de son somptueux pull blanc à grosses fleurs mauves cousues–le drame.

Néanmoins, il s'avança bravement.

"-Excusez-moi… pardon… je désirerais passer…"

Malheureusement, la voix douce –certains diraient orgasmique- de Mizuki n'arrivait pas à atteindre les tympans démoniaques des suppôts de Satan à qui ces paroles de supplication étaient destinées. Les démons ignorent la pitié. Le petit brun se racla la gorge et essaya de monter de ton de quelques décibels.

"-S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! JE VOUDRAIS PASSER !"

Un quidam un peu moins primaire que les autres de retourna et jaugea Mizuki de haut en bas avant de renifler et de lui administrer un regard méprisant.

"-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut le nabot ?"

"-Je veux passer, s'il vous plait !"

"-Mais c'est qu'il m'agresse, en plus ! Allez, dégage avant que je m'énerve, mauviette !"

"-A qui tu parles Minowa ?"

"-A la poufette en mauve, là…"

"-Ouuuuh, qu'elle est belle avec son ptit pull ! C'est quoi qui est accroché ? Des pompons ?"

"-Ce sont des fleurs, et je vous prierai de ne pas y toucher !" couina Mizuki d'un ton outré.

"-Oooh, la poufette se fâche…"

"-C'est bon Harada, laisse le passer, il veut ptet aller demander un autographe à Freddy Jason…"

"-Qui est Freddy Jason ?" se risqua Mizuki, piqué par la curiosité –vilain défaut s'il en est.

"-Wooooh l'autre eh, il connaît pas Freddy Jason ! C'est le chanteur du groupe là tu vois, il a les griffes de Freddy et le masque de Jason !"

"-C'est bon Harada (bis), on perd notre temps là, allez barre-toi la poufette ! Bon courage dans le pogo !"

Mizuki fut brutalement propulsé en avant et entra en Enfer, le vrai, le tatoué. Ca sautait, ça bougeait dans tous les sens, ça tombait, ça se relevait, ça reculait pour mieux repartir et, comble du comble, ça en cherchait d'autres pour y rentrer dedans. Mizuki buta sur une chaussure qui traînait là, malheureusement égarée par son propriétaire qui devait avoir à présent quelques doigts de pied en compote. Mizuki essaya au départ d'appeler Davide mais quand il l'entrapercevait quelque part, la seconde d'après il n'était plus là.

Quelqu'un le poussa dans le dos et il se retrouva en plein cœur du pogo, à tenter d'esquiver autant que possible les bombes humaines qui filaient de part et d'autre de la chose sans nom… Il fut frappé à l'épaule et grimaça de douleur quand une force surhumaine le heurta et le fit cogner contre la barrière. Il leva les yeux et le vit, penché vers lui… Freddy Jason était là, ricanant derrière son masque, approchant ses griffes du beau visage à peau de pêche soigneusement entretenu. Mizuki hurla de terreur et ferma les yeux, attendant sa dernière heure qui était selon lui bien près d'arriver.

Soudainement, un bras puissant entoura sa taille et il se sentit emporté à travers la foule rugissante qui semblait vouloir écharper son pull sur place. Finalement, on le posa à terre et il se laisse tomber sur une chaise posée là à son attention.

"-Ben alors, qu'est-ce que t'es allé te fourrer là-dedans ? Tu sais pas que c'est dangereux pour les petits gars comme toi ?"

Mizuki leva les yeux et reconnut alors son sauveur, son prince charmant, sa destinée.

"-Da… Davide-kun !"

Le choc se dissipa peu à peu, et avec elle l'angoisse et la peur ressenties pendant cette terrible épreuve. Les petits nerfs martyrisés de Mizuki lâchèrent et il sauta au cou de son chevalier en geignant pour se plaindre.

"-Davide-kun ! Tu m'as sauvé des griffes des démons de l'enfer ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as donné rendez-vous dans un endroit si glauque ! Abruti ! Ooooh, j'ai eu si peur… mon sauveur ! Désormais, c'est moi qui fixerai nos rendez-vous ! Inconscient !"

Davide, qui se prenait successivement en pleine tronche des louanges et des insultes, cligna des yeux avant de repousser doucement Mizuki et de le fixer d'un air hébété.

"-Mais, Mizuki-san, tu m'avais juste demandé un lieu, une date et une heure, non ? Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais."

"-Abruti, c'est le principe du rendez-vous !"

Mizuki se dit que Davide était profondément débile, ou bien il avait poussé le gag du premier degré –au passage de très mauvais goût- jusqu'au bout. Il s'apprêtait à nfuer et à partir dignement quand le roux l'enlaça gentiment.

"-Allez va, c'est pas grave… pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir gâché ta soirée, demain je t'emmènerai faire les magasins et je t'offrirai un nouveau pull."

Le petit brun sourit d'abord, avant de s'écarter brutalement de son compagnon pour constater avec accablement les dégâts irréparables qu'avait subi son beau pull blanc à fleurs mauves. En fait, il n'y avait plus de fleurs mauves, elles avaient toutes été arrachées… ne restait plus qu'un pull blanc fade et vide de toute beauté.

"-Mes fleurs…" pleurnicha Mizuki.

"-Pas grave, je te dis ! On te trouvera le même mais avec le parfum en plus, promis."

"-Quoi, tu me le promets ? Oh, Davide-kun, tu es le plus gentil de tous les crétins avec qui je suis sorti !"

"-Merci !"

Passant son bras sous celui du roux, Mizuki prit la direction de la sortie pour se faire offrir un chocolat chaud par son copain –il en avait bien besoin.

Le lendemain, les gars du service de nettoyage municipal s'étonnèrent de retrouver, en balayant la salle de concert, des fleurs mauves en laine éparpillées au milieu de mégots, boules quiès et autres gobelets vides. Freddy Jason, quant à lui, passa la moitié de sa journée à enlever en jurant les fils de cette horrible boule de couleur gerbante qu'il avait agrippée, et qui s'étaient coincés dans une de ses griffes. Mizuki, lui, eut son pull mauve senteur lavande.

**FIN**


End file.
